


Your eyes shine like the stars

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: (lyrics included in word count), M/M, Mary's Song by Taylor Swift, based off of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song!fic inspired by Mary's Song (Oh my my my) by Taylor Swift.</p><p>Michael and Gavin growing up & falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your eyes shine like the stars

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen presents OTFebruary a place for /your/ ot3-wait, mavin isn't OT3?
> 
> ...
> 
> 2kficteen presents Mavin Anniversary day! ;)

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my  
  


_oOo_

“Michael!” Gavin greeted excitedly. Any passerby would have thought they hadn’t seen each other in months. That wasn’t true, in fact it had only been a few hours since they’d seen each other. But Gavin still greeted Michael as though he was the greatest thing in the world. “You came out to play!” Gavin gushed excitedly as the older boy jogged over to him.

“I said I would, didn’t I?” Michael laughed as Gavin collided with him. They fell onto the grass with an audible thump. Michael took most of the fall but he didn’t dare complain.

“Yeah but I thought you were going to ditch me for your other friends.” Gavin said truthfully. Michael could hear the uncertainty in the younger boy’s voice.

“No, I could never do that to you Gavvers!” Michael cried.

“But Ryan’s party-“ Gavin started. Michael had told him all about the big boy party he’d been invited to. Gavin was kind of sad that he wasn’t able to attend.

“Lame, Gavin – playing with you is more fun.” Michael admitted. Gavin beamed brighter than the sun.

 

 

From behind Michael’s kitchen curtain, Gavin and Michael’s fathers watched them fondly.

“I tried to tell Michael to go that party he’d been invited to.” Michael’s father mused, “He told me he couldn’t because Gavin hadn’t been invited.” He chuckled as an afterthought.

“Those two are joint at the hip, aren’t they?” Gavin’s father added.

“I’m starting to think in ten years time we’ll be saying the same thing at their wedding.” Michael’s father joked. Their wives giggled and rolled their eyes from the table.

“I wouldn’t say it would go that far, darling.” Michael’s mother said.

“It’s a sweet thought, regardless.” Gavin’s mom cooed. Everyone could agree with that logic.

 

_oOo_

__  
Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

_oOo_

“Gavin, look what you’ve done!” Michael spat as the ‘bridge’ he’d worked so hard to construct with twigs crumpled. Gavin squealed as he started to run, as he often did, tearing through the grass. Michael followed him with the same gusto and he was just as fast, if not faster, than his friend.

“I’m going to get you for this!” Michael growled menacingly. Gavin’s footsteps faltered at the threat. The younger boy went tumbling into the dirt, cheek first. Michael was hot on his heels and he came to a stop roughly two footsteps away from his friend. He loomed over Gavin’s crumpled body and panted heavily. Gavin was sniffling, shocked more than hurt by his fall. With a remorseful sigh, Michael offered his dirtied hand.

“C’mon, stupid – let’s go get you a plaster.” Michael offered. Gavin peered up at him with watery eyes.

“You’re not still not going to beat me up, are you?” Gavin asked frightfully.

“As if,” Michael scoffed, “You did that for me.” Michael giggled as Gavin accepted his help.

 

~

“Michael, it’s not fair – you’re too fast!” Gavin complained after losing one too many rounds of tag. Michael laughed, a fair few feet ahead of his friend, and allowed himself to catch his breath.

“If you run now, you could get me.” Michael wheezed. Gavin’s face lit up as he picked up his pace yet again. Michael could have run away but he didn’t. Michael didn’t like Gavin to be sad for too long. He laughed as his friend crashed into him, proudly cheering,

“Tag!” Gavin yelled. Michael held his hands up in surrender.

“You got me, you win.” Michael gave in. Gavin beamed.

“I did?” The younger boy asked hopefully.

“You did.” Michael confirmed. Gavin clapped his hands enthusiastically.

“I never win!” He gushed. Michael shrugged.

“You did this time, buddy.” Michael said. He wasn’t going to tell Gavin that he let him.

 

 

“What should we do now then?” Gavin asked. Michael shrugged.

“I don’t know, what do you want to do?” Michael said. Gavin thought about it for a few seconds. He chewed upon his bottom lip and tapped erratically at his chin.

“I know! Let’s play truth or dare!” Gavin decided for them.

“That’s for girls.” Michael complained.

“It’s not, boys can play it too!” Gavin insisted. Michael sighed. Gavin was relentless when he wanted to be. He looked to his friend in defeat.

“Fine. Whose going first?” Michael asked.

“You first. Michael, truth or dare?” Gavin giggled. Michael shrugged.

“Dare, I guess.” Michael smirked.

 

 

“Oh okay.” Gavin went quiet for a moment. He glanced around their neighbourhood for inspiration. He caught a young couple walking together on the street. They paused to kiss. Gavin’s eyes lit up. “I dare you to kiss me.” Gavin said suddenly. Michael’s eyes widened in shock.

“What? I’m not kissing you!” Michael spat harshly.

“But it’s a dare, Michael – you have to!” Gavin insisted. Michael stared at his best friend in disbelief.

“But you’re you!” Michael declared as if that answered everything.

“Are you going to kiss me or forfeit Michael?” Gavin sighed. Michael was never one to back down from a dare. Closing his eyes, Michael leant forward to kiss Gavin. Except he didn’t get to. Michael’s eyes opened abruptly when he kissed thin air. He could see Gavin running down the street towards their houses. With a shrug, Michael let it go.

 

 _oOo_  
  
Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

_oOo_

Puberty had been good to Gavin. He’d shot up in height and had been blessed with more hair than Michael had seen on any other teenage boy. Michael was quite the opposite. His height had reached its peak and he couldn’t grow a beard if he’d wanted to. He both admired and envied Gavin’s.

“Aren’t you going to shave, idiot?” Michael asked one morning. Gavin had stayed over at his house, as he often did, and Michael had awoken bitter about his lack of hair.

“But I like it Michael.” Gavin declared as he rubbed his palm along his stubble.

“You look stupid.” Michael muttered. It was untrue, of course. Michael thought Gavin looked handsome. He always had.

“That’s not what you thought last night.” Gavin said knowingly. Michael cursed under his breath.

 

 

Last night there’d been a dance at their school, open to all years. It was stupid and Michael hadn’t wanted to go but then Gavin kept getting asked out by all these girls and he couldn’t let that go.

“Gavin,” Michael had drawled as they walked home that day, “Are you going to the dance?” He’d asked as nonchalantly as he could. Gavin shrugged.

“I’ve been asked but I’m not really interested in those people.” Gavin had said. Perhaps it had been a hint, as Michael had missed the longing glance Gavin threw his way.

“Oh, that’s a shame. I thought it might be fun.” A lie, on Michael’s behalf. He hated formal dances, he hated getting dressed up for something so lame. Gavin knew that.

“Are you asking me to go with you, Michael?” Gavin teased but there was hope in his words.

“What? No, of course not!” Michael denied. There was a beat, “But… if you wanted to.” He said as an afterthought. Gavin squealed.

“I’d be honoured, Michael.”

 

 

The school gymnasium had been stuffy and filled with sweaty teenagers. Michael had hated almost all of it, save for Gavin. Gavin was dressed in a suit that fit perfectly, unlike Michael’s own slightly baggy one. He wore a thin, green tie and Michael thought it looked amazing on him.

“Michael, dance with me!” Gavin called over the noise. He didn’t give Michael much of a choice, taking his boy by the hand and dragging him into the mass of bodies. Michael tried to be angry. He couldn’t be. He let Gavin move him to some kind of rhythm for as long as the other boy pleased. Gavin caught onto Michael’s discomfort quickly and he whisked Michael out of the gym and to the parking lot.

“Gavin, what are we doing here? The dance isn’t over yet.” Michael grumbled. Gavin only smiled and shook his head.

“You’re not having fun, I can see it. So, you can end my perfect night by driving me home.” Gavin told Michael as he made his way out to Michael’s car.

“Cheeky bastard.” Michael commented but he didn’t mind.

 

 

The drive was short and was filled with tacky pop songs and terrible, horrifying singing along. The boys were laughing when they made it to their street.

“Your house or mine?” Michael joked. Gavin mocked shock and swatted at Michael’s arm playfully.

“I am not that type of girl, Michael,” Gavin drawled jokingly, “At least wait until the second date!”

“Oh, this is a date now is it?” Michael teased.

“You took me to a dance, Michael – what else could it be?” Gavin questioned. Michael grew quiet. Gavin thought he’d done something wrong. He made to apologise before Michael left the car.

 

 

Gavin scrambled to open his door but found Michael had beaten him to it. The older boy offered Gavin his hand and helped him step from the car. Gavin looked to Michael in confusion as Michael started to lean in.

“Michael, what are you doing?” Gavin panicked. Michael paused, concern etched into his features.

“Well, if this is a date… I just thought…” Michael started to ramble. Gavin’s lips formed a wobbly smile.

“Were you trying to kiss me?” Gavin asked. Michael shrugged. “Come here, you big sap.” Gavin cooed as he brought his friend closer. Their lips met and it was nothing like the movies had led them to believe. There were no fireworks or anything of the sort but it was perfect all the same. It was as though a weight had been lifted off of their chests.

 

 

From the window of their home, Michael’s parents shook their heads.

“Well, would you look at that.” Michael’s father muttered as he watched the boy’s break apart for air. “Who knew that would come true?” He said to his wife. She only shrugged and smiled as Michael led Gavin to the door by the hand.

 

 _oOo_  
  
Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my

_oOo_

“Michael, we should be in bed!” Gavin whispered as Michael pulled into the parking lot.

“You’re the one who couldn’t sleep.” Michael reminded him as he cut the engine. Gavin shrugged.

“That doesn’t mean we had to go for a ride.” Gavin said.

“Do you want me to turn around and just take you home then?” Michael teased.

“What? No!” Gavin cried out. Why he gripped his seat as though that would change anything confused Michael a little but he let it go.

“I thought so. C’mon, slow poke – let’s go and have some fun.” Michael said as he opened the door. Gavin grinned. He was always having fun if Michael was around.

 

 

~

 

Neither remember who started it, they only knew that they were mad. Michael’s fingers were tense around the wheel. He refused to look at his boyfriend as he drove.

“You’re such an asshole.” Gavin muttered bitterly. His night hadn’t gone as planned. Michael scoffed.

“Oh quit whining, you’re the one that ruined it.” Michael retorted.

“How did I ruin it?” Gavin screamed back. He seemed to distinctly remember Michael being the one to start the argument. At least, that was how Gavin saw it.

“Because of course you ruined it, you ruin everything!” Michael yelled. He’d finally parked his truck after an agonisingly long drive.

“Michael,” Gavin gasped. He couldn’t believe his boyfriend would say that to him.

“What? It’s true.” Michael shrugged.

 

 

Gavin looked at Michael as though he’d kicked a puppy. Before Michael could take it back, Gavin had stormed from the car. Michael winced at the sound of the door slamming. It took him a couple of seconds before he followed his boyfriend.

“Gavin!” Michael called out just before Gavin slammed his front door in Michael’s face too. “Gavin.” Michael repeated against the wood of the door. He punctuated the name with a gentle slap to the frame. Gavin didn’t open the door. Michael heard him lock it from the inside. Michael tried knocking. Gavin didn’t reply. He knocked frantically. There was still no answer.

“Gavin, I’m sorry!” Michael called through the door, “I didn’t mean it!” Michael cried. Gavin didn’t open the door. Michael slumped to the floor. He let his head bang against the door.

“Gavin, I’m sorry.” He whispered one last time.

 

 

~

 

 

When morning came, Michael received a rude awakening. Gavin’s mother had opened the door to check the mail. Instead of her bills, she was met with Michael’s head at her feet. The teenager had fallen asleep upon their doorstep after refusing to leave. She cooed at him as he woke up. Michael rubbed the sore spot upon his forehead as he was helped up.

“What were you doing out here?” Gavin’s mother asked as she kindly ushered him inside. Of course, she knew – they hadn’t exactly been quiet the night before.

“I upset Gavin.” Michael said gravely. “I have to apologise.” He said.

“I’ll go get him.” Gavin’s mother smiled. Michael thanked her with a nod. He wandered into their living room and allowed himself to sit. He could hear Gavin and his mother talking in the hallway.

 

 

“Michael’s here.” She told Gavin as he trudged sleepily down the stairs.

“I don’t want to talk to him.” Gavin muttered back.

“Oh, honey – he wants to apologise.” Gavin’s mother insisted.

“I don’t want to hear it.” Gavin mumbled. He was heading towards the kitchen. He’d caught Michael’s profile through the living room door and had decided to actively avoid him.

“He waited outside all night for you.” His mother’s voice was soft and pleading. Gavin paused.

“Really?” He questioned.

“He fell onto my feet when I went to get the mail.” His mother recalled. Gavin sighed.

 

 

“Gavin!” Michael cried as his boyfriend finally entered the room. Gavin held his palm up to stop Michael from babbling. Michael clamped his jaw shut.

“Did you really wait outside for me all night?” Gavin asked.

“Well, yeah. You didn’t answer the door.” Michael said nonchalantly.

“You’re an idiot, Michael Jones.” Gavin said curtly.

“A very, very sorry idiot.” Michael added. Gavin rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah – come here.” Gavin opened his arms for a hug. Michael practically ran into them.

“Let’s never fight again.” Michael said firmly.

“Yeah, let’s try and keep that promise.” Gavin laughed.

 

_oOo_

__  
A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

_oOo_

“I swear this creek gets muddier and muddier every year.” Gavin complained as he waded through the muck.

“I told you to bring your boots.” Michael replied as he walked through with ease. Gavin had decided that his chucks were practical enough. Michael knew that he’d be spending weeks trying to clean them. Ultimately, of course, Gavin would buy new ones. Gavin just didn’t have the patience for stuff like that.

“All right smart ass. Why are we here anyway? I thought we were going to dinner.” Gavin said. That had been the plan before Michael had changed it earlier that afternoon.

“I wanted everything to be perfect.” Michael confessed as he finally halted.

“For what?” Gavin dared to ask. Usually things didn’t end well for him when he asked about Michael’s plans.

 

 

Today was different. Michael didn’t give Gavin a verbal answer. Instead he turned and knelt in the mud. Gavin frowned.

“Michael, what are you doing? You can’t go to dinner in muddy jea-oh.” Gavin’s sentence was cut short by the small yet significant box Michael pulled from his pocket. Michael was smiling hopefully. His heart was hammering against his chest. Gavin was faring no better.

“Gavin, will you marry me?” Michael questioned. Gavin couldn’t help but cup his mouth with his hand, how stereotypical of him, and jump up and down on the spot.

“Of course, you pleb! Now get out of the mud so that I can hug you!” Gavin screeched.

“Let me put the ring on you first, dumbass.” Michael said fondly as he grabbed Gavin’s flailing hand. Gavin stayed still long enough for Michael to slip the ring on before he ripped his boyfriend up and onto his feet. Michael stumbled as Gavin collided with him in an aggressive hug. To Michael, it was perfect.

 

 _oOo_  
  
Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

_oOo_

Michael’s hands had never shaken so much. He could feel the eyes of everybody he knew upon him. Michael tried to ignore them. He focused instead on the beautiful decorations, courtesy of Gavin, and then the floor at his feet. Michael swallowed. Getting married wasn’t supposed to be this nerve-wracking, was it? When the music started, Michael jumped. His time was up. Michael took a long, deep breath. He turned to face the aisle where his husband-to-be would walk towards him. Michael forced himself to stand up straighter. From beside him he felt Ryan, his best man, place a comforting hand upon his shoulder. The touch grounded Michael. He allowed himself to give a shaky smile.

 

 

Michael’s breath caught in his lungs when he finally set eyes upon Gavin. He’d seen the man in a suit many times over the years but none of them compared to this. He looked like an angel, dressed all in white and practically growing. This was not the kid Michael had played tag with on the street. This was the man he was going to marry. The mere thought brought tears to his eyes and he choked up. The hand upon his shoulder squeezed once before it dropped. With every step Gavin took towards him the more impatient Michael grew. If it weren’t for the hundred or so people watching them Michael would have ran towards Gavin. He did not, thankfully, and he impatiently waited for Gavin to reach him. Michael held his arm out for Gavin to take. He was relieved to find he was not the only one about to cry. Michael felt a small sense of victory. Gavin never cried. With Gavin’s arm finally linked with his, everything felt right. Saying ‘I do’ had never been easier for either of them.

 

 

~~

 

“Michael, where are we going?” Gavin asked as their limo didn’t take them to the hotel like they’d planned. Michael shrugged. He’d been smiling dopily at Gavin ever since they’d left the chapel. “Michael, you have to tell me. I’m your husband now.” Gavin said coyly. The mere word made their hearts swell. Husbands. They were married, finally. Michael refused to answer. Gavin huffed and resorted to downright dirty tactics. Michael squealed as his husband reached across the seats to tickle him.

“Gavin, Gavin stop!” Michael protested but Gavin refused to relent.

“Tell me!” Gavin whined. Michael giggled and shook his head, swatting Gavin’s hands away so that he could breathe.

“You’ll see.” Michael said ominously.

“You’re a tosspot.” Gavin huffed. Michael shrugged.

“Yes but I’m _your_ tosspot.” Michael grinned. Gavin’s beamed back.

“Yeah, yeah you are.”

 

 

Before Gavin could demand an answer yet again, the limo stopped. Gavin quit staring into Michael’s eyes to stare out of the window instead. He frowned when he saw that it was Michael’s parent’s house.

“Michael, what’re we doing here?” Gavin asked but his husband had left the car. Gavin jumped when Michael opened his door for him. Gavin took the hand that was offered to him. “Michael, answer me – why are we here?” Gavin demanded. Michael laughed and pulled his husband close to him. He leant in to kiss Gavin but the other man refused, turning his head until he got his answer.

“We’re home, Gavin.” Michael said quietly. Gavin frowned. He didn’t get it. Then Michael pulled the keys out of his pocket.

“Oh Michael, you sappy sod.” Gavin teased. He yelped when Michael swept him off of his feet and held him in a bridal carry. Gavin allowed himself to be carried into their new home. He couldn’t have thought of a better place to grow old with Michael.

 

 _oOo_  
  
I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...

_oOo_

Gavin laughed as he pulls a picture from their yellowing photobook,

“Look! It’s from the school play. You made a beautiful Joseph.” Gavin giggled. Michael smirked from his spot beside his husband.

“I’d still make a beautiful Joseph.” Michael boasted. Gavin rolled his eyes.

“You’re a narcissist Michael.” Gavin scoffed.

“I have every right to be!” Michael declared. Gavin smiled softly at him and Michael blushed under the almost scrutinizing gaze. He ducked away and looked to the photo book instead.

“Yeah, you do.” Gavin said quietly. Michael looked up at him. He reached across their photo book to grab Gavin’s skin. It had wrinkled over the years and his hair had greyed but his green eyes’ brightness had never faltered. Michael guided his husband closer and their lips met in a chaste kiss.

 

 

When they broke apart, Michael saw the love swelling in Gavin’s expression and he knew his own must have looked the same. Michael knew, perhaps he’d always known, that it was meant to be this way from the start.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't not have a Mavin piece on their anniversary, it would pain me so.
> 
> Enjoy your second fic for day 45/365 of 2kficteen, you assholes. <3


End file.
